Field of the Disclosure
The present disclosure relates to document management and, more particularly, to managing the naming of documents within an enterprise employing heterogeneous applications.
Description of the Related Art
Business documents in diverse vertical industries are typically processed by multiple applications that execute on different computing systems and platforms in different virtual and geographic locations. These diverse systems and applications cooperate to achieve specific objectives of the business. From the perspective of a business document employed within the enterprise, this cooperation may be characterized as a processing flow in which a document may pass through one or more of the diverse systems, possibly undergoing transformations in name, content, structure, formatting, and so forth.